Betrayal
by Cloaked in Light
Summary: Robin discovers that relationships can end in very painful nasty ways. Not for a die-hard Robstar or Robrae shipper.


It was several months after Tokyo. Robin and Starfire were in a happy relationship, or at least Robin thought it was a happy relationship. Starfire had asked Robin if he'd meet her on the roof. Confused, Robin agreed.

He found Starfire standing on the roof in front of the full moon, with her back to him.

"Robin," She had said, still facing the moon, "I wish we could have been more, but I must do the 'breaking up' with you. I'm sorry, but what we had, can be no longer."

Shocked, confused, and hurt, Robin had watched Stafford fly into the sky. His first real love had just broken up with him, but his mind still couldn't process what had happen.

Too late, he realized that she had just left and would probably never come back.

"Starfire!" He called into the cold night air, too little too late.

* * *

The next day, Robin was anything _but_ okay. Starfire seemed to take all of his sanity with her. He was falling apart at the brims and she wasn't coming back to fix him any time soon.

He sat in his room, alone. Beast Boy and Cyborg had both had already came to "check up" on him. Each visit, Robin would end up defending Starfire from something they said and then they'd leave soon after.

As he sat there, he just kept wondering _why_ Starfire had broken up with him. What did he do?

Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. Sighing, he got up and opened his door.

Instead of Beast Boy or Cyborg standing behind it, it was Raven.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." Robin said, somewhat harshly.

"I heard what happened."

"Good to know, now if that's all you have to say, please leave me alone now."

"I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything, I'm here to help."

"Thanks." Robin said, his voice losing some of its harshness.

* * *

Six months after that, Robin and Raven were dating. It was a better relationship than the one Robin had had with Starfire, but all good things must come to an end.

This end was rather harsh for the Boy Wonder.

He was heading into the co-op room for a reason that he can no longer remember. Maybe it was for a late night snack. Maybe he was going to start to hunt down Slade. Maybe he had just felt drawn to the room.

Whatever the reason, what he found opened up old wounds that Starfire had created.

Beast Boy had Raven up against the wall. They were in the middle of a passionate make-out session. Raven didn't seem to object to what the green changeling was doing one bit. She was doing to opposite of objecting, actually.

Betrayed, Robin buried out of the room before his teammates could see him.

Back in his own room, he let his emotions take him over. He destroyed the room in his anger. He felt more betrayed then when Terra had betrayed them. Raven, the second person on the team that he gave his heart had just broken it, just like Starfire.

* * *

He didn't remember falling asleep that night, but appearently, he had because he woke up in the choas of his room, depressed and alone.

He didn't want to deal with the Teen Titans anymore. Raven and Beast Boy had completely betrayed his trust, Starfire had broken up with him and left. The only Titan that hadn't hurt him was Cyborg and how long before he followed in the others' footsteps? A day? A week? A month? A year? Robin honestly didn't want to find out.

He was packing a bag before he had even decided to go.

Robin didn't bother leaving a note or anything of the sort. He just smashed his communicator against the ground. He was done with his team. Correction, not _his _team, just _the _team. His team was dead to him.

He left without anyone noticing him, ready to start over again.

* * *

Nightwing didn't regret leaving the Teen Titans. Enough was enough and they had gone far past enough. He didn't once think that maybe there was a double reason for both of Starfire and Raven's actions. He'd never done anything to purposly hurt either of them.

After his departure, he didn't bother paying attention to the Teen Titans' actions because he just didn't care about them anymore. The same couldn't be said about the others, though. None of them, not even Starfire, Raven, or Beast Boy, stopped caring about the Boy Wonder that they had presumed dead. In a way, he was dead.


End file.
